


Soldato Gale Hawthorne

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gale non compare nemmeno, Katniss e Peeta sono sposati e hanno due figli senza nome, il titolo è /così/ banale, molti anni dopo la rivolta, qui compare solo la bambina
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: "Peeta era rimasto immobile mentre ti irrigidivi a tua volta, perso in chissà quali ricordi.Forse i tuoi stessi, dove Gale era legato nella piazza del distretto dodici ed eri pronta a sacrificare la tua intera esistenza, causa e vita per salvare quel ragazzo."





	Soldato Gale Hawthorne

Era bastato sentire il suo nome dalle labbra della tua bambina per farti mancare il fiato.

  
_Gale Hawthorne._  
  
Peeta era rimasto immobile mentre ti irrigidivi a tua volta, perso in chissà quali ricordi.  
  
Forse i tuoi stessi, dove Gale era legato nella piazza del distretto dodici ed eri pronta a sacrificare la tua intera esistenza, causa e vita per salvare quel ragazzo.  
  
E per un momento, un momento soltanto immagini di raggiungerlo, stringerlo a te e lasciare tutto questo.  
  
Ma lui è sempre stato consapevole che la tua scelta era definitiva, per questo ti ha solo mandato un saluto, nulla più.  
  
Quando Peeta, quella stessa sera, ti stringe a se e ti mormora _mi ami, vero o falso?_ tentenni, per la prima volta e “vero” esce più come una tremula bugia.  
  
Tante cose sono passate, Katniss. Tua sorella, la morte di Finnick, Snow, la rivolta, Capital City e tante cose ancora e ancora.  
  
Gale, invece, è una di quelle cose che non passerà mai.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera fandom di Hunger Games! Eccomi a postare la mia seconda storia, con un paring che non c'entra un beato tubo come al solito.  
> FF nata da una fanart che mi ha fatto morire il cuore e legare ancora di più a Gale.  
> Sorry, but Galniss is better than Peenis. (No, Peeta non lo digerisco proprio.)  
> Perdonate gli eventuali errori di battitura, ma il caldo gioca davvero brutti scherzi.
> 
> Aspetto di sapere che ne pensate!
> 
>  
> 
> -Rei.


End file.
